Prostate cancer is the most common cancer in men, with 132,000 newly diagnosed cases per year and 34,000 deaths expected per year. Prostate cancer morbidity and mortality rates have risen, particularly in the African-American population, despite careful attention to early detection. Finasteride, a synthetic alpha-5 reductase inhibitor, inhibits the conversion on testosterone into circulating dihydrotestosterone.